Mechanical reels are commonly used in the field of fishing to pay out and retrieve fishing line. While electric reels are not uncommon, such devices are expensive, bulky, and prone to mechanical issues.
A number of devices exist that have been designed to transfer mechanical force from an electric motor, such as from a corded or cordless drill, to a fishing reel for the purpose of spooling line. Very few devices have been designed for the purpose of retrieving bait, or more importantly, reeling in fish.
Each of these devices are similar in that they all are difficult to use, are fragile, and do not function well for this purpose.
The inventors have realized that it would be desirable to have an improved method of transferring mechanical energy from a portable device such as a cordless drill that was easy to use, could be quickly and easily transferred between reels yet would stay firmly attached to the reel in use, and could withstand the forces put upon it in the course of retrieving fish.
The present invention represents an innovative device which offers superior performance for the intended purpose and is inexpensive as compared to any other device available that will serve the same purpose. This results in an obvious economic advantage over previously known methods.